overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself
: "What?! What nonsense are you spouting! Don't you know who you're talking to?! I am the First Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself!" ::- Prince Barbro to Lupusregina Beta. Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself (バルブロ・アンドレアン・イエルド・ライル・ヴァイセルフ) was the Crown Prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom, son of King Ramposa III, and older half-brother of Second Prince Zanac and Third Princess Renner. He and his half-brother competed in a bitter rivalry for the throne. He was killed by Lupusregina Beta after his failed attack on Carne Village. Appearance Barbro had a rather large physical build, befitting a member of the royal family. He's also described to be of respectable stature. Personality Barbro had a bossy and short-tempered personality. Barbro was completely self-centered and cruel to everyone around him, even allies, although he didn't show this publicly in order to maintain a facade. Barbro believed himself to be a natural leader and that the people of the kingdom should throw themselves into service as part of his divine right. However, his sheltered life and lack of military experience mean that his martial skill were nowhere as vaunted as he believed. Barbro held no loyalty except towards himself and was willing to lie and kill anyone including his own family, just to sit upon the throne of the Kingdom and planned on purging the nobility that supported him once he's King. Background Barbro was the Crown Prince and heir of Re-Estize Kingdom. He competed with Prince Zanac and Marquis Pespea, who are both aiming for the throne. According to Princess Renner's intelligence network, Barbro had some ties with Eight Fingers. Chronology The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Barbro's position was weakening due to the demon incident of the Royal Capital. This was because the Crown Prince chose to remain in the castle rather than confront the demons attacking the royal capital. As a result, the incident made him look like a coward. Using the annual war with the Empire as an opportunity, Barbro petitioned with his father to be allowed to fight on the front-lines in order to earn prestige and restore his reputation. His father relented and sent Barbro to Carne Village to gather information rather than letting him join in the war in order to protect his life.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle Barbro sent word to Carne Village that Ainz Ooal Gown had been deemed a sworn enemy of the Kingdom, which angered the villagers and caused them to rebel against Barbro. Seeing this as an act of treachery, Barbro ordered his army to raze Carne. However, Barbro's army was eventually repelled when Enri's newly summoned Goblin Army came to the defense of the village. Barbro and his remaining troops retreated to the plains, only to be ambushed by Lupusregina Beta. After the battle maid summoned her own Goblin Army that effortlessly slaughtered the rest of Barbro's forces, the crown prince desperately attempted to bargain for his life, telling Lupusregina that he would be useful to her master as a political prisoner, but his pleas went ignored as Lupusregina gleefully tortured him to death.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Abilities and Powers Barbro had remarkable skills in martial arts and commanded the Kingdom's Army. However, in terms of close combat, he is notably weaker than Climb. Relationships Ramposa III Ramposa III is Barbro's father and the King of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite Ramposa III's genuine love for his eldest son, Barbro hated and despised the old man. Barbro did not show his distaste for his father publicly but secretly harbored ill intentions. These feelings were mostly due to his father's adamant refusal to abdicate his throne, delaying the succession longer than necessary and denying Barbro his birthright, which he feared would soon be passed to his half-brother, Zanac. Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself Zanac was Barbro's younger brother and the two competed for the throne. Because of this, Barbro despised him and planned on having him assassinated once he became king. However, despite his animosity, he is at least able to admit to himself that Zanac is likely smarter than him. Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Renner is Barbro's younger sister. The prince viewed her as little more than a decoration and was willing to sell her off to a noble to further his political agenda. He does not seem to be aware of her true personality. Marquis Boullope Marquis Boullope was Barbro's ally in his quest to gain the throne. Their alliance was strengthened by the fact that he had married his daughter. However, Barbro merely seemed to be using the Marquis to become king and planned to purge him along with the rest of the nobility once he ascended to the throne. Hilma Cygnaeus According to Renner, Barbro had connections to Eight Fingers' Drug division, led by Hilma. He was possibly also an assistant to her parties. Nabe Barbro first caught sight of Nabe following the demonic disturbance and instantly became attracted to her due to her looks. However, he couldn't make a move on her as she was the companion of an admantite adventurer his father favored prevented. He intended to use his royal authority to force her into a relationship with him. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina Beta is the person who killed Barbro. After she revealed that she had been ordered by Ainz to kill him, he begged for his life and pointed out that he would make a great political hostage. However, she didn't care and proceeded to torture him for half an hour before putting him out of his misery. Ainz Ooal Gown Barbro initially had no interest in Ainz. However, he later thought of using him by taking inhabitants of Carne Village to the battlefield to have them convince him to surrender. Later, when Lupusregina ambushed him, he planned on trading a quarter of the Kingdom's territory to Ainz for his freedom and believed he could forge an alliance with him. However, when Lupusregina informed him that Ainz had deemed him to be unnecessary and ordered his death, he was in disbelief. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Crown Prince Barbro doesn't exist. * On Maruyama's Governing Ranking, Barbro was over Shasuryu and below Olasird'arc. It was stated by the author that the deceased prince only had the knowledge needed to be king, no other quality. Quotes * (To his Father): "Yes! Allow me to present the false emperor's head to you, Father!" * (About his Father): "Does my father hate me? Or has old age caused his mind to become hazy? To give away the throne to the younger brother when it is clearly the eldest son’s right to inherit. This will only antagonize the nobles." * (To himself about Carne Village): "Could the villagers from Carne Village be used as negociation tools against Ainz Ooal Gown?" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "Why? Why are those peasants in Carne Village not opening the gate? The land is directly ruled by the royal family! They’re supposed to obey me! I told them to open the gate, didn’t I?!" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "Traitors! Traitors, all of them! I declare that everyone in Carne Village is a traitor!" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "What nonsense is this?! Allowing them to live after disobeying a royal command is a sin!" * (To a knight about Carne Village): "Threaten them with flame arrows. The time for playing childish games like standing outside the wall and shouting is over. Now we show them how adults do things!!" * (To himself concerning the villagers' fate): "Damn. I should have brought an interrogator along. First, we pretend to spare the lives of anyone who cooperates...then we kill them later. As for the kids..." * (To Lupusregina): "What the hell are you saying! Don’t you realize my value! I am the First Prince! How dare you even think about killing me! You normally take nobles hostage and ransom them! Or do you want territory! It’s better to keep me alive to use for more advantageous position in negotiation than to kill me!" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Warriors Category:Generals Category:Fighters Category:Martial Art Users Category:Royal Army Category:Re-Estize Kingdom